Turning it upside down
by sp-misty
Summary: Schoolprincess Cloe and badboy Ved don't get along at all.. But are there feelings they themselves don't know about? NonVirus
1. Buttsaving

A/N: This is a story I wrote for the forum of tribeworld. I thought it might be cool to post here as well, but I kinda noticed that my lay-out is different from the lay-out used on this site. Also I think my chapters are much shorter normally. So tell me what you think of the story, and I'd also like to know if I should change the layout or something!

_Chapter 1_

_Another day at school. Nothing interesting happens, why would it? After all we live in the middle of nowhere here! Miss Taylor, why are you making us write these schooljournals again? For the last 5 weeks I've been writing that nothing happened... And the sad part is that I'm not doing that to bug or bore you, it just doesn't! As soon as I graduate in 5 months I'm so out of here!_

"Cloe!" a voice whispered. "Cloeee, hello.. Over here. Are you suddenly deaf or something?" Cloe looked over to her left. "Ebs, what is it? I only have 10 more minutes to finish this stupid page of this stupid journal and I only have like 6 lines!" "Don't bite my head off! I just wanted to bring the person standing behind that door to your attention!" "What? Who is there?" "Just look over for fcks sake!" Cloe looked over to the door. Standing there was Ved, the schools "bad boy". He was late as usual and was trying to get someones attention to make sure the teacher wasn't in the room. "Why are you bringing him to my attention? I don't care about him standing there!" Cloe whispered angry to Ebony. "Honey, first of all I really don't see why you don't care… The guy is a total hotty, and the fact that he isn't exactly a goody twoshoes only makes him hotter. Second of all, you're the only one that can turn around to check if miss Taylor really is out of the room, and isn't standing next to the back door waiting for someone to do something wrong!" Cloe sighed, looked around and nodded to Ved. Ved looked at her, not sure what to think of it. After all they weren't the best of friends, more like the best of enemies. For some reason the schoolprincess and the schoolgangster didn't cope being in the same room for to long. But still she was nodding to him that he could come in safely.. Well, it wouldn't hurt him to try. If he was caught he would get another Saturday detention.. But all of his Saturdays from now till graduation were already planned with that exact thing, so it didn't matter. Quietly he opened the door and sneaked in.

He looked around, noticed that the teacher really wasn't there and walked over to Cloe. "Well, who would have thought that miss perfect over here would help someone break a rule? Next thing you know you are helping a couple of criminals to rob the bank! If you ever need a lesson in breaking and entering you can always call me. I'd be happy to learn you how to ruin your career and your future. After all, as we all know, I'm the expert in that!" Ved smirked. "Well, thank you Cloe for keeping my ass out of detention. Even though I deserve it completely…" Cloe fired back at him. "Honey, honey.. Didn't you get that me talking to you is like the biggest thank you you can get? And on top of that I offered to teach you a couple of things. I never did that before. So you shouldn't feel thanked, you should feel really honoured!" "Geez, how stupid of me that I didn't see that. Of course you offering to ruin the reputation that I've been building since I could, let's see, TALK is something I should be happy about. Just think as this as me jumping up and down in complete ecstasy okay?" Cloe turned to her journal again. Ved sat down on his own chair, just in time before the miss Taylor got back. "Mister Daimer, you are late again? Since I didn't see you get in I can't give you detention.. But do consider this you're last warning before I fail you!" she said. "Excuse me, miss Taylor?" Cloe put her hand up. "Yes miss Delores?" "Ved Daimer was doing something for the graduation-committee. As we all know you yourself made him join that, and I thought that it would be okay if he missed a couple of minutes of your class to do something for me" Cloe smiled angelically while saying those words. "If he really was away doing something for our respected head of committee of course I won't mind! I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason for asking him, even though you knew he would be late. Mister Daimer, it seems like once again you've crawled through the eye of the needle. You can scratch my warning, but don't forget it. Next time it will be true!" At that moment the bell rang and everyone stood up. When Ved walked passed Cloes table he whispered "Saving my ass twice on one day miss Delores? You would almost start to think you are a criminal in the make. Or of course you don't want anything to happen to my ass because you want it for yourself. So my guess is on you being a criminal in the make". Cloe looked at him, not knowing what to say. Obviously he was kidding around with her… But how to respond on that? She didn't even like him, so she didn't want to look to nice. But being mean or ignoring him was out of the question as well. "Well mister Daimer. I don't care why you think I did it, just as long as you remember you owe me big time. And when I say big time I really mean big. Big as in: I might keep you to your offer of teaching me things" Cloe said, with half of a smile. She walked away, leaving behind a really confused Ved.


	2. Ideas for rebels

_Chapter 2_

_Another day in paradise.. That's what the newsguy said this morning on the Radio Local(what kind of name is that anyways? We already know that it's our local radiostation!).. I think he should change that in another day in the kingdom of boring. But enough about that, you already know that I'm bored in here, I wrote that to you for 5 weeks and two days, every single day. I would like to thank you for yesterday. I can assure you that Ved Daimer was doing a really important thing for me. I can't tell you what, since it has to do with the graduation-present, but without him we couldn't have done it. Great, if he reads this his ego will be bigger that this state! _

Cloe sighed. She couldn't wait to get out of this place… She had lived there for the full 17 years and 3 months that she was alive, and she was sick of it. Instead of going to some cool club every Friday and saturdaynight, she would be at the bunker. And no, that wasn't the name of some club.. It actually was a bunker, where the fun was in the weekends. Well, fun.. If you can call watching guys get drunk and sitting in a corner with a beer talking about when de "new" collection came in at the store fun. The guys got drunk anyways, and the new collection was probably like a year behind on the big cities. And the saddest part that she would be going there tonight… Even though she was bored to death when she was there, it was better than having to listen to her parents all night. They still couldn't believe she chose Los Angeles over staying at home and helping her mom in the store. Sure she had to go to college, but she could go to a community college, couldn't she? Well guess, she couldn't! If she had to stay here for one more year she would completely lose it and become a "shopping-bag-lady".. One of those women that talk to buildings and sleep on the street, thinking that she was completely normal, but actually being completely out of this world. "Hey ebs?" Cloe poked Ebony. "Ouch! What is it?" Ebony said annoyed. "Owh you're such a baby.. That didn't hurt! But are you going to the bunker tonight?" Cloe asked. "Yeah sure, unless there is a giant party from some celebrity in town! So, I'm coming for a 100!" "I was thinking, what if we tried to actually get something cool going on in the bunker tonight?" Ebony looked at her. "Are you crazy? What could happen that's actually cool?" She asked. Cloe just smiled and said "I'll fill you in at lunchbreak!"

"Okay missy, spill it! What are you planning for tonight?" It was 12.30 and they had a break to have lunch. "Well, I was thinking…" Cloe paused for a second "what if we had our own party tonight? The bunker has loads of space in front of it. We could get a band to play, and just have fun for once! It's a nice day, so it should be a nice evening as well" "Woah, were did you get that idea? It sounds cool though. But where are we going to find a band on this short notice?" "Well… A certain lead singer is owing me something because I saved his butt the day before yesterday!" "You want VED'S band to play? They play rockmusic!" "Owh come on.. You've lived here for way to long, there is nothing wrong with rockmusic. And I've heard them before. They're really good." "Cloe, I really don't know… What if no-one likes it?" "Then we'll be the only two who have fun, and they'll be bored.. It's like turning our normal evening upside down! Aww, please.. come on, help me arrange it!" Cloe looked at Ebony with puppydog-eyes. "Okay okay, just stop looking at me like that.. It freaks me out!" Ebony finally agreed. Cloe hugged her. "You'll be sorry about that, now she'll think she can make you do anything!" The girls turned around when they heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Ved. Just the guy I was looking for" Cloe said smiling slyly. "Oh oh, I do NOT trust that smile." Ved replied. "Remember the fact that you owe me something?" Cloe said smiling even more. "Yeah, what is it.. Do you need to break in somewhere?" Ved almost cracked up just thinking about that.. He could just picture it: Cloe Delores, school princess, breaking in. She would be way to concerned about her pink clothes getting torn up or even worse: dirty! "No, you idiot" Cloe looked at him with a bit of anger in her eyes. How could this guy make her feel like a joke, while all he said was something she had suggested before. After all she had said that as a payback she might had to keep him to his promise of teaching her how to break in. "You have a band right?" She asked. Ved just nodded without saying anything. He was wondering where this was gonna go. "We were thinking about throwing a little party at the bunker tonight and we need a band to play." "Wait, you do know that we don't play any Britney spears, maroon 5 or other popbands? We have our own songs, and we cover bands like Bowling for Soup, Green Day, All American Rejects and Simple Plan." Ved said. "Yeah I know that.. I've heard you before, and I think you're pretty good.. Although I don't know any of those bands" Cloe nodded. "Well, that's your loss. But if this is all it takes for me to settle our score.. We'll be there. We need the practice anyways, since we're hoping to get scouted real soon.. Otherwise we'll have to go to college, and then the band will get nowhere" Ved got chills only thinking about that.. That was really his doom-scenerio.

He turned around to walk away and tell his band. "Wait one sec" Ebony said to his back. Ved turned around again. "What?" He said a bit annoyed. "We need to know 2 things: 1, what is the name of your band and 2 how many people are in it? If we don't know that we can't tell people about it." Ebony said, talking to him like he was 5. "1 we're called Doomsday's Tomorrow, and 2 we're with 4.. David on the bass and backvocals, Jay plays guitar and Billy plays drums.. And of course me on guitar and doing lead vocals" Ved replied in the exact same tone. Ebony just looked at him. She kinda admired the fact that she didn't impress him… Most of the time she and Cloe were seen as the queens, whatever they said was true. "Okay, since that's settled: We'll see you tonight at the bunker.. Let's say around 6? That way we can do soundcheck before it actually starts." Cloe said, knowing what she was talking about. After all her dad was a bandmanager. "Sure" Ved shrugged and walked away.


	3. Preparations and lyrics

_Chapter 3_

_Princessgurl06: Clo, I still cannot believe that you actually are planning a party tonight._

_Stuckinhere88: Amber, I know that you actually LIKE the bunker, but some of us don't._

_Princessgurl06: So you decided to plan a party with VED DAIMERS band?_

_Stuckinhere88: I thought: Let's spice it up a bit! And besides, we needed a band._

_Princessgurl06: Yeah, but a ROCKBAND? Are you crazy, they play like music from blueday._

_Stuckinhere88: You mean greenday, hun. And can you name one other band from around?_

_Princessgurl06: No_

_Stuckinhere88: See, so we didn't have a choice. And I kinda like their music._

_Princessgurl06: What?_

_Stuckinhere88: Yeah, but I have to jet.. Need to prepare the party! I'll see you tonight!_

Cloe signed off… Amber could be so conceited. Only her screenname on it's self was plainly vain. Princessgurl? Yeah, she'd wish. Amber was nothing more than a wannabe. But whatever, she didn't wanted to spend anymore thoughts about Amber. She wasn't worth it! It was 5.15 PM, so she really had to hurry. It would take her 10 minutes to drive to the bunker, and at least 30 to get dressed. Cloe walked over to her stereo, popped the new sugababes-cd in and walked over to her closet. She started throwing tops on her bed, while dancing. Anyone who would've seen this, and didn't know where she lived, would think that she was preparing to go to some ultrahip-party in some big city. They would have never guessed that in 3 hours she would be listening to rockmusic at the local hang-out. Finally, at 5.55 Cloe settled for a black miniskirt with a baby-blue top that said "Liking what you see?" and blue flip-flops. Cloe grabbed her carkeys and ran down the stairs. By the time she got in the car it was 6.

She drove over to the bunker, and when she got out she saw Ved waiting for her. "Woah, our little princess isn't wearing pink I see." Ved said. Cloe just looked at him devastating and walked to the bunker. "Okay, is everyone here? Then we can get started" She said. "Nopes, we have to wait for David.. But don't worry, he'll be here. It's just that time isn't his strongest point." Ved said laughing. "Didn't we agree to meet at six?" Cloe said, feeling herself getting angry. "Well, miss-pretending-to-be-perfect.. We agreed to meet around six. And besides that I remember a certain person being late aswell.. And last but not least: It's only 6.15 and the party doesn't start until 8." Ved said, while laying back on the couch. Cloe opened her mouth when the door opened. Cloe turned around and saw a guy with longish black hair coming in. He looked at her and just said "Yes, most certainly!". Cloe looked at him confused. "Your shirt.." He helped out. Cloe blushed, she had completely forgotten about the text on her shirt. "Hi, I'm David" the guy said. "And since I don't think Ved introduced the others, I will. The guy with the uncombed black her on the couch is Billy and the guy standing against the wall is Jay. And of course you already know mister Ego, otherwise known as Ved!" Ved smacked him. "I do not have an ego, David. And you shouldn't be the one to talk. I've never met guy, besides you, that spends half an hour getting dressed and another half an hour putting eyeliner on!" "Okay you guys, I'll fix this: Ved has an ego and David is vain." Cloe said in a motherly tone of voice. "So can we get started now this is settled?". The guys all nodded and they went outside.

Thanks to Ebony, there already was a stage and everything. Ebony herself wasn't anywhere to be found. This didn't surprise Cloe. Ebony was chaotic, and she probably realized after building the stage that she still had to get changed. "Okay, you guys brought your own instruments and amps right?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, if you plug them in and get settled, I'll go check if everything else is settled." The band started setting everything up and Cloe walked away. "Woah, that girl is HOT.. Why did you keep that from us? Wanting her for yourself I presume?" David laughed. "Yeah, or he just didn't want us to see her because he can't take it if one of us gets lucky and he doesn't." Billy added. "Shut up. Like I would want to hook up with the school princess. I can't stand her." Ved said. "YEAH RIGHT" the other three guys said at the same time. "Okay, enough about her.. There she is" Jay whispered. "Okay, settled? Let's just start with playing one of your own songs, so I can put the volumes right" Cloe said, while sitting down behind the electro-board, the board that can control everything. The guys grabbed their instruments and Billy counted "1, 2, 1,2,3,4!" and they began to play. Within seconds Cloe was grabbed by the lyrics.

I'm sick of it,

Sick of people telling me what to do.

Why don't you get it,

I just don't wanna be like you!

I want to be a person,

Someone that really lives and breathes.

Not some happy pretty face,

But someone who also cries and grieves.

Cutting myself,

Smashing my fist into the wall,

It doesn't make sense,

It just doesn't, not at all.

People want to look alike,

They want to be the same.

Don't want to think for themselves,

They want to share one brain.

I am different,

I don't want to be like that.

Does that make me weird,

A person that is surely bad?

Cutting myself,

Smashing my fist into the wall,

It doesn't make sense,

It just doesn't, not at all.

I've believed that for to long,

I became a fucking mess.

Now I know better,

Than to think I am less.

Now I'm finally my own person,

So don't try to tell me what to do!

And if you don't like this person,

Well… Just go and FUCK YOU!

Cutting myself,

Smashing my fist into the wall,

It doesn't make sense,

It just doesn't, not at all.

Cutting myself,

Smashing my fist into the wall,

It doesn't make sense,

It just doesn't, not at all.

"Well, what did you think?" Ved asked. Cloe just looked at them, not able to say one single word.


	4. Unexplainable ideas

_Chapter 4_

"_Hey honey... I went home to get changed. I'll be there in like 5 minutes! Ciao, Ebs"_

Cloe opened the text-message, still without saying one single word. "Cloe, are you okay?" Cloe looked up to see David, looking at her worried. She noticed how beautiful his eyes were, with their shade between green and brown. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just a bit carried away by the lyrics. It's a great song! But I don't know... I'm thinking that it might be a bit to mellow for tonight. What do you guys think?" Cloe asked. "You mean that the royal club of this place won't like a song that isn't about flowers, sunny days and lipstick... Well, I told you already we don't play music like that!" Ved looked ad Cloe, looking angry and insulted. "No, I did NOT mean that!! Only we want do want a happy, dancing, having fun kinda party... Not a crying, oh I feel so bad for myself kinda party!!" Cloe shot back, raising her voice. "Well, guess what… Not all of our lives are pretty and happy all of the time... Some of us actually have to deal with the bad side of life!" Ved yelled and walked away. "Ved, come back man… Don't make such a fuss out of this!" David shouted, in an attempt to get him back... It didn't work. "OWH, THAT GUY MAKES MAKE FURIOUS!!!" Cloe sighed, feeling like she could smash him right now... "Cloe, don't you make a fuss out of it too... Having one drama-queen is enough. And even although that's my job most of the time, now it's Ved time to act like one. I'll go after him and talk to him. But before I do that: You actually don't know what you just said to him. Let me tell you that." David walked away to find Ved.

"Hiya everyone! Where's the star of the night??" a happy voice behind them said. Cloe turned around to see Ebony. She opened her mouth to tell the story, but before she could do that Jay started to talk... Jay, who hadn't said a word the entire time! "We played one of our new songs, one that Ved wrote. It's a bit of a dark ballad, and Cloe said that perhaps it wasn't such a good song for this night. For no obvious reason they started to fight. And it all ended with Ved walking away" Jay looked a bit confused, like he still didn't get what just happened. "Boy, welcome to my world. Cloe and Ved tend to do that. They look at each other, start to fight, shout at each other, and walk away. Don't know what's up with that, but you'll learn how to deal with it! And if you don't, well, then you can always just sue them for driving you crazy!" Ebony said. They all, including Cloe, started to laugh.

_Meanwhile_

"Dude, what's going on?? I've never seen you drop your act like you did back there." David said, putting his hand on the shoulder of a shivering Ved. "I know. I don't know what it is with that girl. Only looking at her makes me angry and annoyed. It's like she is so dmn oblivious and naïve... Can't she see that her life isn't normal... That she is so freaking privileged. And saying that our song isn't good for this party, that she wants happy music. What's up with that?" Ved said, kicking a tree. "Well, although I'm afraid you'll kill me for saying this, but perhaps she is right. It's a song that is a bit mellow for a party. When we're putting on a concert in a year, then we can play whatever we want... But for now we have to think about the crowd and the setting we're playing for. And if you really want to play the song... We can play it as our last song of the night, before everyone is going home. But as a first song I think Shut up is more suitable... It's a good, energetic song, and you can tell the "royal club" like you called them what you think of them. And about the fact that she didn't say that they won't like the song... She didn't say that, you just thought she did. I think the song actually touched her." "Nah, no way... The song wasn't pretty and pink" Ved said with a tiny smirk starting on his face. "Are you sure?? Maybe at the centre it is, just like you are actually a softy. OUCH!" David rubbed his arm, where Ved just punched him. "Serves you right for saying stuff like that. And now we should go back to Cloe-world" "Yeah, about that. Are you sure Cloe-world isn't a place where you want to be forever, Ved?" "What?? Did that punch made you lose your mind?" "Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I tried?" "David, I thought I knew you better... But sure, be my guest... Or hers actually" And with that the two guys walked back.

"Hey, what did we miss?? You guys seem to have fun! Couldn't you wait with that for 5 minutes" David smiled at Cloe. Cloe smiled back and said "Well, it's your fault!! You didn't tell us how funny Jay can be when he starts to talk!" "What, he can talk?? Jay, you never told us that!" David said. "Shut up, David... Just because I'm funny and you're not…" Jay said. "Okay guys, let's get things started and work on a playlist. David and I already decided Shut up is a good one to start with... Any suggestions for the rest?" Ved said, getting back to business. "How many songs do we actually need?" Billy asked. "Well, you guys are gonna play for about 90 minutes... So, including talks in between, I think 12 songs will do" Cloe said, in her manager-voice. "You heard the lady... 12 songs, 1 down, 11 to go! Come on guys, show her that I trained you right!" David said, winking at Cloe. Cloe blushed. "What about Welcome to Paradise?" Jay said "Good one, Billy, can you write it down?" "And as a third song we should have a bit of a ballad, shouldn't we? So I suggest Hey there Delilah." They went on for about half an hour and then the playlist was completed. "So, our playlist now is:

- Shut up by simple plan

- Welcome to paradise by Green day

- Hey there Delilah by the Plain white T's

- Dream and I by reset

- My world, Black world by us

- Me against the world by simple plan

- Day that I die by Good Charlotte

- Fall back down by Rancid

- This disaster by New Found Glory

- Missing the point by us

- Alarming by us

- Others by us.

The rest of the band nodded. "Well, I don't know any of these songs... But they all sound like fun" Ebony said "Now, let get this party started up... We only have an hour left. And although I know an hour sound like forever to a guy, Cloe and I know how fast it can be. So, on your feet, and on that stage! We've got a soundcheck to do!" "Woah, Ebs... You almost sound like a real manager. But since I know you don't know how to do it, I'll take it from here" Cloe said, laughing. "Of course hun, I had my 5 minutes of band-managers-fame... Now I'll let the professionals do their work! But first, let's go to the bathroom." Ebony said. "Sure. Guys, just start tuning, I'll be right back." "Why can't girls go to the bathroom alone?" Billy said. "Cause we're afraid!" Cloe laughed.

Both girls walked to the bunker. "So, what was it that you wanted needed to talk to me?" Cloe said. "What is going on between you and David? I have to admit that he's cute, even though he wears EYE-LINER! But it's nothing for you to act like that with a guy you've only known for an hour! And still you guys have been flirting like the world is depending on it." "I know, and I don't get it myself... But I do know that I think he's really cute, and I like the eye-liner... So watch it!" Cloe joked. "But what are you gonna do? Do you think it's actually gonna work, are you gonna make an effort? Because the chemistry is definitely there… And we wouldn't want all of the flirting to be useless, now would we!" "Ebs, I don't know... He is so not my type, and he doesn't fit into my life... And I don't fit into his. But I do like him, I think. So we'll just have to wait and see." "Cloe, I want loads more details. I'll sleep over tonight. But for now I'll accept this bit of information, since we have to get back." "Okay, cause I think I have more to tell you!"


	5. Best badboy buddy

**A/N: I forgot to disclaim and claim a couple of things last chapter.. So I'm doing it now. First of, of course cloe and ved aren't mine. But don't think I need to disclaim that. But The others aren't either. David is David Desrosiers, bassist for simple plan. Jay is Jay from the tribe and Billy is based on Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day. But the lyrics however are mine, so if you feel the need to do anything with them: PM me first to ask, please! Although they are crappy, and I can't think of anyone who would want to do anything with them.**

_Chapter 5_

_Cloe, you threw an amazing party last night!! WOOHOO! Although I think everyone needed to get used to it at first. But it was cool having something different. I'm so glad I came back soon enough to see it… Because what else do you have almost-brothers for when they don't come to your parties? Btw, what do you think about lunch today? 1 o'clock at our place?_

_Love you babe!_

_Lex_

Cloe smiled. She had been so surprised when she saw Lex at the party. She and Lex had been friends ever since he had given his pacifier to her, when hers was lost. And being 17 at this point, they had been friends for over 15 years. They felt like brother and sister, although some people still thought they liked eachother. Cloe felt disgusted by that thought. Not only was Lex like a brother to her, he was the worst playboy ever! No, she liked a cutie like David way over a bad boy like Lex.. Or Ved for that matter. "Clo, what the hell are you doing up already?" Ebony murmered from under a blanket. "Hey, it's 9 already!" Cloe said, throwing a pillow at her. "And we went to bed at 4, and totally crashed. So now we're up.. Tell me everything about you and eye-linerguy!" Ebony said, clearly waking up. "I can't believe Lex showed up last night. Did you know he was returning?" "No I did not, but stop avoiding the question.. We've spent enough time talking about Lex in the past 12 years that I've known you. Now it's time for a new guysubject.. One that you do like, instead of being a sister to!". "Okay Ebs.. Just what do you want to know exactly?" "EVERYTHING!!!" Cloe sighed. It was just like Ebony to make such a big thing out of this. "There isn't that much to tell. I saw him, and I thought he was cute.. And that remark about my shirt kinda flattered me too! And for some reason you think he flirted with me… I don't know about that, but okay.. I might have flirted a bit with him. And why shouldn't I, since I think he is a total hotty." "You mean that you didn't see that he was flirting with you? But I'll talk to you about that later.. Which remark about your shirt do you mean?" "Owh right. You weren't there. Well, as you might have noticed, I was wearing my baby-blue top saying "Liking what you see". And when David arrived he said "Yes, I do" or something like that. And when I looked at him confused, he said "your shirt". And that's the whole remark-thing." "And you still think the guy wasn't flirting with you? It started there. Then he was the one who soothed the fight between you and Ved.. Then he winked at you a lot! And what about dedicating that one song to you? Hun, the guy was flirting like his life depended on it!" "The remark was just being nice! And soothing the fight was good for him, since he wanted to play.. And he dedicated the song to me, because I organized the entire thing!" "And what about the winking?" "I didn't notice that…" "Your excuses are good, as always." Ebony rolled her eyes while saying that. "But did you at least get his phone number?" "Eumz, I might have" Cloe said. "WOOHOO, so there is progress! And now, after hearing the good news.. Let me go back to sleep, please???" "Okay sleepyhead.. Go sleep, I have to call Lex anyways." The only response from Ebony was some snoring.

_Chapter 6_

_Went to see Lex. You know where the food is, enjoy!_

_-X- Cloe._

Cloe taped the note to her door. She didn't expect Ebony to wake up anywhere between now and 3 hours, but you never knew. She was walking down the stairs when her phone starting beeping. She opened it to see she had a message. "_Morning sunshine.. Just wanted to know if you got home safely last night! David" _Cloe smiled. How sweet was that, checking if she got home safely! For a second she considered answering it immediately, but she decided that that would look desperate. So kept she just kept on walking, got in her car and drove to the little Italian place where she would meet Lex. They had been going to that same place for over 6 years, ever since they started middle school and he had forgotten to bring his lunch. She opened the door, and before she could even move, the owner came up to her. "Cloe! It's so good seeing you again.. Let me bring you to your favourite table. Is Lex coming as well?" He said, faster than you can imagine. Cloe smiled. She was used to him talking like that. "Yeah, I'm expecting Lex to show up in about 15 minutes.. Seeing that we agreed to meet 5 minutes ago! So could I just get a lemonade while I'm waiting?" She said. "Sure, with extra lemonslices right?". Cloe nodded. It felt good having a place where she felt so at home. At her real home, she always felt like she had to be perfect. But here, in this kinda messy restaurant, she didn't feel any of that pressure. Cloe figured that, since she had 15 minutes to spare, she could page David.. She got her cellphone out of her pocket, and thought about what she was going to write. She decided on a short, easy-going message. "_Hey rockerboy! Yeah, got home very safe.. Thanks to ebs and Lex. Cloe"_ She knew it was kinda mean to mention Lex, because she hadn't told David that she and Lex were only friends… But this way she could find out if Ebony was right, if he really did like her. Cloe stared out the window.. David was so different from all the guys she had ever dated. He wasn't as smooth, or as populair.. But for some reason that was exactly what she liked in him. She didn't get how such a sweet boy could be friends with VED.. The guy who was every girls nightmare. At that moment she saw Lex walk in. "LEXIE, you are only 8 minutes late!!! This must be a record." Cloe said, while hugging him. "HEY, time is a relative thing.. In my mind it's like 5 minutes to 1.. So not only am I not late, I'm early" Lex said laughing. "Well, I've always known that your mind was a strange place, but now I'm really convinced that something is fried in there!" "You know it, babe!" They sat down and ordered the food. They chatted and ate and chatted some more. Anyone who would have looked in at that moment, would've thought that they hadn't seen eachother for years instead of hours.


	6. So cute, so mean

_Chapter 7_

_Hey Ebony, it's David.. The guy from last night. I'm texting you because I was wondering about something… Er.. What's going on between Cloe and Lex? Hope you'll answer! David_

_CLOE!!! Just got a text from DAVID asking what's going on between you and LEX.. WHAT SHOULD I ANSWER??? Ebs_

Cloe started laughing after opening the textmessage. "What?? Cloe, what's cracking you up like that?" Lex said, looking confused. "Okay, I'll explain.. But no calling me crazy, deal?" Cloe said, while looking at him. "Deal" he replied, while pushing his hair back. "Yesterday I kinda met this guy…" Cloe started, a bit hesitant. "No reason to call you crazy there, so what's the catch? Is he 10 years older, 10 years younger, a psycho?" Lex said, pretending to be joking, but actually feeling a bit concerned. "No, none of that. It's just that he's.. Well.. He's the bassist and backvocalist from the band from last night.. Yeah, the guy with the eyeliner. His name's David" Cloe said, with an awaiting look on her face.. "Cloe?? You have to be kidding me.. The guy is all the way emo, not your type!" "I know that… Trust me, don't you think I know my own type better than you do? But there's just this spark going on.. Can't explain it, and don't really care about it either. Anyhow, we flirted a bit yesterday, and this morning he sent me a page, asking me if I got home safel.." "Good, at least the guy has some sense in him!" Lex interrupted her. "Lex, can you please just shut it and let me tell the story.. Or do you want me to stop telling it? I'll be laughing without a reason for the entire afternoon!!!" Cloe threatened. Lex just pretended to zip his lips together. "So, to continue. Ebs just sent me a text telling me that David texted her asking if you and me were an ITEM.. Can you believe it?" Cloe and Lex cracked up together. Only the thought of them being an item was to ridiculous to think of. "Okay, so much for him having some sense" Lex said, trying hard not to laugh. "Well, I might have texted him back that I got home safe because of you and ebs" Cloe responded, raising her eyebrows.. "Cloe, you are such a tease and a btch sometimes.. You know that right?" Lex said, playfully wagging his finger at her. "Know it and love it, baby" she told him. "So, what are you gonna tell ebs to tell him? Woah, that was a weird sentence.. Well, you get what I mean." Lex asked her. "I think I'll just tell her to tell him the truth! What else can I do?" Cloe said, not really expecting an answer. "Honey, I know you better than that.. You already thought of a gazillion things to tell the guy, which would all confuse him!" Lex smiled at her. They both knew that it was the truth, but Cloe didn't mean in a mean way. "Lex, if I didn't know you better I would think that you're gay… You really love to gossip and look into the minds of people, don't you?" Cloe smacked him softly.

Back at the house Ebony looked at her phone, confusedly. She had never told Cloe this, but she didn't exactly know what was going on between her best friend and Lex. She knew Cloe claimed not to have any feelings for Lex, but Ebony definitely felt some of a spark or some chemistry between them.. If they'd never had a relationship, Ebony wasn't to sure that it would never happen. She tapped her fingers on the phones keyboard. Writing that really nothing was going on between Cloe and Lex would be against her own feelings. Writing that they had chemistry would be just plainly mean. And it would seriously discourage David, whilst Ebony knew that Cloe was interested in him. She sighed and got up. For some reason she could think better when she was standing. After a couple of minutes she decided that she would tell the truth, including her feelings. But she had enough experience in talking around the truth, sugarcoating it.. So David would never really get how she felt about these two people in her life. She started to type.


	7. Sleepovers and mistakes

_Chapter 8_

_Hey David, or course I'm gonna respond! Cloe claims there hasn't ever been anything between her and Lex… That I seriously doubt. But I do know that right know Cloe and Lex love each other more than anyone in the world, and would do anything for eachother. But it's a strictly platonic love, and they really don't have anything going on that I know of! Good luck with her! Eb. _

Cloe, blissfully unaware of the thoughts roaming her best girlfriends head, was driving home at that moment. In the car behind her was Lex, who agreed to stay at her place for the night. The next day he had to go back to college, and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her "almost-brother" as he had put it earlier. So she was looking forward to a night of gossiping, eating chocolate and playing videogames with her two best friends. The chocolate being for Ebony and the videogames for Lex. They both parked their cars and walked into the house. Ebony was sitting on the couch, her feet up on the table.

"Well, someone has certainly taken my place in this household as the person who lives here, without living here " Lex said when he saw her sitting like that.

"Well, someone had to keep the couch nice and warm for you, lexieboy!" Ebony teased, while getting up to hug him.

"AAW, look at that.. Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" Cloe commented, closing the door behind her. The three of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"You should never put two people together who are so alike, Cloe.. Remember that for your next match-making" Ebony laughed, trying to keep standing up.

She was laughing so hard that her legs became a bit wobbly.

"And besides.. If I remember correctly, miss Ebony here had a little flirt going on with a certain guy yesterdaynight.. Am I right?" Lex added.

"Whait what?? What guy, what did I miss.. Why is Lex, the only guy here, more updated than me??" Cloe rambled.

"Well, first of all: Don't feel ashamed that Lex knows more.. He's such a girl when it comes to those things. And yeah Lex I know, it takes a REAL man to admit his female side.. And I have to say, I would never think of you as gay. And second of all Clo, you were to busy with your own flirting to notice me. And last but not least, it wasn't really a flirt as well as a noticing." Ebony shrugged.

"Okay, nice try Ebs.. But I've known you longer than that.. I know when you are talking around it. So I do notice it when you really aren't telling me anything. So?? Who is the guy, tell me!" Cloe looked at the both of her friends.

"Who is going to tell me? No chocolate or videogames until I know!".

"Okay, okay.. You are playing dirty missy! I'll tell you!" Lex said, getting on his knees, pretending to be tortured. "I don't know his name.. But it was the guy on the guitar.. The tall blond one."

"WHAT, JAY?? Ebony, you aren't playing with his feelings right? He's such a sweet, sensitive boy.. And not to mention a quiet one. So he's not your type, and I don't want you to hurt his feelings!" Cloe preached to Ebony.

"Cloe, chill out a bit! It's not like that. I didn't even really try anything.. We just had fun during the set and afterwards dancing. Maybe something will happen, maybe it won't. But I'm not shopping for weddingrings, nor am I shopping for new guys… I'll just see where it ends! And about him not being my type.. Look who's talking: Miss I-just-fell-for-an-emo-guy-who-i-don't-even-know!"

"Okay, enough about guys.. I might like to gossip, but I'm still not into talking about guys!" Lex finished the conversation…

It was 6 hours later before it was finally dark and quiet in the room, and only the sound of Ebony snoring cut through that silence.

Next morning at 7 a.m. Cloe was standing in front of her house. Lex was already packing all of his stuff in the car. He still had a 9 hour drive before him, so he wanted to leave early. "Cloe-baby.. I'm gonna miss you SO much for the next 2 months! You don't even know." Lex hugged her.

"Of course I do know.. Don't you think I'm gonna miss you just as much?? Now who will protect me against stupid things I want to do?" Cloe started to tear up.

"I would say Ebony, but I'm afraid she'll only make the things worse" Lex said, trying to light her up a bit. Cloe smiled lightly and hugged him even tighter.

"Only 3 more months of school and then 3 months off.. And then I'll be joining you in college.. And since we will be rooming, you'll get enough of me very very soon." Cloe said, expressing the thought she was clinging onto herself.

She had never thought living with Lex that far away would be this hard. They really felt like brother and sister.. Very close ones. Cloe hugged him one last time, and pressed a kiss on his lips. That was their signature way of saying goodbye, since they both hated the word. And it was just so natural for them, who wouldn't kiss his or her sibling goodbye? Lex got in the car and drove off. Cloe waved at him, and saw someone move across the street. When she looked that way she saw it was David, with a shocked and disappointed look on his face.

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to put this up. I kinda forgot that I was posting this story on as well. For anyone who doesn't trust me in updating here, the story is also on the official tribeworld forum, under the same title. Once again: SORRY!**


	8. Coffee talk

_Chapter 9_

_Dude, I told you that Cloe was a bitch and a princess!! Just forget about her… Even though she asked to meet you at 3.. What can she say to "fix" this, you are way to optimistic!! We'll find you a cute emo-loving girl! And don't forget bandpractice at 6.. Ved_

Despite what Ved had told David, and Ebonys advice to leave it alone, Cloe and David were drinking coffee at Starbucks right now.

"Cloe, what am I supposed to think? First I feel like we have serious sparks, maybe we even flirted a bit… And the next thing I know, you have a boyfriend!" David tried not to sound to desperate.

He crossed his arms, clearly not really ready to listen to Cloe yet. Cloe noticed that, but tried anyways.

"Listen, Lex isn't my boyfriend… It wasn't what it looked like, how cheesy it may sound. Lex and I are like brother and sister.. He gave his pacifier to me, for gods sake.. That's serious bonding when you are 2 years old! And throughout the years we only grew closer and closer. He doesn't have any siblings and my brother and I were like siblings to him, especially I was like a sister. The closest thing I ever had with being romantic with Lex was that I wanted to marry him when I was six, but I also wanted to marry a care-bear!" Cloe noticed the small smile starting on Davids face, but she knew she wasn't there yet. "Kissing Lex goodbye like that has about the same romantic intent for me as kissing a rock! So nothing is going on there, no matter what people tell you. With us, it's an entirely different story. I don't know about you, but for me the "sparks" as you called them are still there. Even if I'm just sitting across the table from you. And to be really honest, it scares the hell out of me, I'm used to being in charge of my feelings, and now you are. It freaked me out, so I started doing what I do best.. Taking control. By mentioning Lex in that notorious textmessage, I got the chance to check out what you felt. I'm not the kinda girl who throws herself at the feet of some guy, not knowing if he'll pick her up or just walk right over her." Cloe finished her story, not certain if she convinced David.. She surely hoped so.

"So texting me that you got home safely because of Lex was just a test? How do I know that this wasn't a test? Let's see how foolish David is, will he still try to get to know me after he has seen me kiss my best friend? Was that what you were thinking Cloe? Well, tell me.. Did I pass the test?" David said, lowering his voice.

"No, it wasn't a test.. None of it was. David, I think I just plainly like you. It's that simple. And now that's out in the open, it's your choice to pick it up or throw it right back at me." Cloe said, swallowing hard to make sure that the tears she felt in her heart weren't it her eyes. She leant forward and took his hand.

"Do you hear me, David Desrosiers?? I like you, from the first moment you opened your mouth. Call me crazy, liking a guy who I've only really met once.. But it's true."

David looked confused. He came here to tell Cloe that he really didn't like her games and that he thought she was just a princess who thought she could waltz all over everyone. And now he was told by that same girl that she liked him… And the part that confused him most was that he liked her back. All he wanted to do at that moment was to hold her close and to protect her from that hurt look in her eyes. But he realized that he was the one who caused that look. And there was only one way to straighten it out.

"Cloe, if you're crazy then I'm crazy too. Because I feel the exact same way about you. I like you, Cloe Delores." David cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly on her lips. When he pulled back, Cloe pulled his head towards her and this time it was her who kissed him. But it was him who deepened the kiss, demanding entrance with his tongue in her mouth. Not that Cloe had any trouble granting him that. And what was meant as a quick kiss to ensure eachother about their feelings ended up as a full on make-out session in the Starbucks, where they had met for different reasons.

**A/N: Let's see if I still have readers on this board, shall we? I'm sorry for not posting updates… I started college and forgot about my fanfiction a little bit. So, let me know what you thought of the chapter, and if you want me to continue posting it. If I get more than 5 hits, more than 5 people reading the chapter, I will post the new one. So I'm not talking about replies, although I love those!**


	9. Listening ears get hurt

_Chapter 10 _

_BitchyEbAngel: OMG, you did WHAT? _

_Stuckinhere88: I told him I liked him.. And we kissed. In the starbucks, how cheesy is that? _

_BitchyEbAngel: Honey, I never thought I'd tell you this.. But it's a good thing you didn't listen to me! _

_Stuckinhere88: Haha, then again: Do I ever listen to you? _

_BitchyEbAngel: True, true.. You are just smarter then me.. That's why I like you! _

_Stuckinhere88: What, so you can copy my tests? _

_BitchEbAngel: You got it girl! But I'm soo happy for you, my little girl, all grown up:'( _

_Stuckinhere88: Haha, You're hardly a year older Ebs! But sweets, I gotta go. I promised to meet David after bandpractice! _

_BitchyEbAngel: You've got a boyfriend for like 3 hours, and you're trading me in already.. Nice! _

_Stuckinhere88: We're not boyfriend-girlfriend yet, that's one.. And second of all: I'll never trade you in, that's why I'm setting you up with Jay. So we can all hang out together:P _

Cloe closed the IM-window quickly, before Ebony could respond to her last statement. This way she didn't need to explain if she meant it or not… She wasn't really sure herself yet, but it would be fun if they could all go out together. Cloe walked over to her closet, not really sure if she really was going to change outfits… She didn't want to look to shallow, she already had that stamp without changing every 5 minutes. But on the other hand, she did want to look good, and they were going out to dinner and see a movie. So, in that light, it would only be normal to change. After 10 more minutes of doubting, she decided to change. But not in one of her normal outfits, but in a more rocking one. She would show David she could be cool as well!

Cloe got out of her car and looked at the house in front of her. It felt weird being at the house of someone she never got along with. Even Cloe thought it was weird that she and Ved always fought. It wasn't like anything ever happened that would cause their fighting. They just started it one day, and it went on ever since. Well, no time to think about that right now, Cloe thought. She was so sure she was going to surprise David with her outfit. She was wearing black boots Ebony left at her place a couple of months ago, black jeans and a red off-the-shoulder top, with a black anarchy-sign on the front. She didn't really knew what it meant when she bought it, but she still liked the sign. She'd done her make-up heavier than normal, with black eye-liner and a light red lipstick on. Normally she didn't come any further than lipgloss and mascara. So, feeling confident, she walked over to the garage. She was a couple minutes early, but she didn't think the band would mind her listening to them for a bit. But even before she reached the garage-door, she could hear arguing voices.

"Ved, wrap your arrogant head around it.. This is a subject in which I don't really give a shit about you're opinion! I like her and she likes me. Can you please tell me why you should get a saying in this?" Cloe heard David say. He didn't shout, but was real close to it.

"David, you've known Cloe for 3 days, I've known her for over 12 years.. I think I know her a bit better than you do.. So I can see that she's going to crush you, dude!" Ved said back, his voice still calm.

"Well, MOM, I do not believe that! And even if she was, I would like to find that out myself, instead of you living my life for me!"

"Dave, you are overreacting… You were there for me, all those years ago, when I needed to be picked up and set straight… I just don't wanna return that favour, not right now, not over a girl."

"Ved, do you seriously think she can get me there? For you to return the favour I have to be on drugs and alcohol, I have to quit school and never see my home more then 3 times a week. What drove you to do that was an abusive father, a mother that's never there and being raised by your BROTHER. Sorry Jay, no offence" David directed that last comment at Jay. "None taken, get your point" Jay responded. "You really think getting dumped by a girl is comparable with that story? In that case, you really need to see a counsellor, cause you're in denial about what happened!" David continued.

"Okay, I'm not saying that it'll be that bad. But still, she can fck you up pretty bad, if she wants to.. I've seen guys around school who were dumped by her. They looked like lost puppies, begging her to take them back. They didn't have any life left. I don't want you to end up there… You are one of my best friends, what happened to "bro's over ho's" and stuff like that?"

"Ved, you are seriously an ass.. Now you are making me choose between Cloe and you? What the hel is up with that? I know you and Cloe don't get along, but guess what.. I'm perfectly capable of keeping my date-life and my friend-life apart. You don't even have to see her if you don't want to! So, please, just don't say anything about her anymore.. I don't want to ruin our friendship over this. But Cloe is special to me, even if I've only known her for about 3 days. And I'm not about to give her up over a stupid feud between you two! So talk it out with her, or stay out of our way as a couple."

Cloe felt her heart melt from all the things David said about her, but at the same time she was immensely crushed by all the things Ved had said about her. Did she really come across like that kind of person, who would merciless slaughter someone.. Leave them in the gutter to bleed to death? She made a mental note to ask Lex.. He was a guy after all, and would remember what all the guys in her school said about her. And he would be honest to her, even if it was hard to hear. Cloe shook her head, coming back from her thought-world, back to this one. She decided to wait for David in the car, since the guys were still yelling at each other and she just didn't feel like hearing any more.

Walking over to her car, she started to think about all the things David had said about Ved. It sounded like he had a really rough life. She had shared almost all her classes with this guy for over 12 years.. And only now she realized she didn't know anything about him at this point. All these years she had judged him for the way he looked, the way he acted.. She did the exact same thing that always got her angry, when people did it to her. She had just decided that she didn't like him, not caring why she didn't. She never even stopped for 5 seconds to think about what made him act like that. Cloe couldn't believe she had been so shallow.. Maybe she really was a shallow, pink princess like everyone thought. No, Cloe decided, that wasn't true. Maybe she had acted like one towards Ved, but normally she wasn't a shallow person. It was just that, for some reason, she never thought of Ved as a person who could actually gone through some terrible things. He always seemed so confident, and like he didn't care about anyone in the world. But apparently not only did he care about what people thought, but even cared enough to feel hurt by her. That was a thought Cloe couldn't handle, not right now. She got in her car, and just started crying. And that was how David found her 15 minutes later, when bandpractice was done and he came out to search her.

* * *

**A/N: So, like i promised: A new chapter.. I would love to hear from you guys what you think and what i could change.. So, if you have the time, please leave a message!**


	10. Confused and broken

**A/N: It feels weird being back to posting this after so long! I keep wondering if anyone will read this. Anyhow, it's a short chapter to get back in the game. If I get hits on the chapter or reviews, I'll post longer ones. Let me know if the story sucks or not **

_Chapter 11_

_Ved, you really are.. Oh, I don't even have the words for it. We'll talk about this later. Now I'm to busy fixing what you broke, which would be Cloe._

David send the text-message with one hand, gently rubbing Cloes back with the other. "I feel like such a mean, crappy, shallow b*tch right now" Cloe finished her story, while still crying. Her head was on Davids shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist. David sensed that right now she didn't need him to deny everything. She just needed him to be there for her, to comfort her. He placed a soft kiss on her hair, while silently cursing Ved. How could he think she was shallow. Obviously Ved didn't know Cloe as good as he thought.

A little later, Cloe was home. David drove her, and it had been a weird, silent drive. Now she was talking to Ebony on the phone. She had called Ebony for some girly support, but she wasn't getting any.

"Ebony, I already feel bad.. You don't need to enhance that feeling!" Cloe said.

"Sweety, you are the nicest person I know. You aren't shallow at all. And apparently Ved doesn't have eyes in his head, if he doesn't see that. But fact is, that you always thought of him as the tough bad-boy without emotions. And that's not true either. You both judged each other without knowing what you were talking about. That's okay, you now know you did that. Question is… What are you gonna do about it?" Ebony voice came through the phone, obviously laced with confusion.

Cloe couldn't blame her. Here she was, feeling bad because the guy she hated, didn't like her…

"I don't know, Ebs.. Why do you think I'm on the phone with you? If I knew, I would be doing whatever it is right now, so I wouldn't feel crappy anymore!" She said.

"Oh no, that's nice! I thought you were calling me because you like talking with me?" The other girl teased.

"Anyhow.. What about sending him an email with what you heard, telling him that it kinda hurt you..?" Ebony continued. Cloe looked at the phone weirdly.

"Ebs, there must be something wrong with the connection. Cause I just heard you suggest that I email HIM, instead of the other way around!"

"Yeah, blame the phone! I really said it… Think about it, I gotta jet right now. My dad is taking us out to dinner again. Guess it makes him feel better about the divorce or something. Men, I'll never understand them. And I don't think I want to! Bye sweety!"

"Bye Ebs.. Eat some chocolate for me!" Cloe ended the conversation.

Cloe got behind her computer, starting up her emailprogram. Waiting for it to open, she thought about Ebony's suggestion. Her best friend might've been right, but emailing Ved? She didn't know yet. So Cloe decided to email her brother first.


	11. Back to grade school

_Hey Bden!_

_How is my favourite brother? And don't answer me with: I don't know how Lex is. You know I mean you! How is life on the road, sick of Aaron yet? No, JK Ronny(Yeah, I know you're reading this as well) you know I love you! But back to you, my sweet brother, are you and Riley still happily together? Probably, you 2 are sickly in love.. I wonder if you 2 would be able to live without each other.. Nah, don't think so. Maybe gay couples are bound to work out better than straight couples, I don't know. At least you found your "soulmate"! But tell me, are you guys gonna play anywhere near here soon? Cause I wanna see you so bad! Remind me, why did I ever agree that you joined the guys and went on tours around the world? You guys don't even play my kind of music, which is the only good music:P, so that can't be the reason.. Moment of temporary insanity I'm sure! Well, give everyone there a hug from me, and add a kiss for Riley.. Don't want to get him angry at me:P_

_Love, Clo!_

Cloe pressed sent and receive. She saw that not only it was sending an email, but she was also getting one at that exact moment. She looked at the screen, waiting patiently for the email to arrive. When she saw who it was from, her jaw dropped, quite literally. The address was VedDaimer . SAHS stood for San Arrats High School, their high school, but it was the VedDaimer part she couldn't believe.

_Hello Cloe,_

_You are probably wondering why you are receiving an email from me. Well, I guess that we might just share that feeling. Still, here I am, writing this mail to you. And I'm not quit sure where to start with my story. Maybe at the beginning of the problem would be best. A couple of hours ago I got a textmessage from David and trust me, it wasn't pretty. I didn't really get what the problem was, so I called him. He told me that you had overheard the conversation between David and myself about his thing with you. I'm not even sure how to call it, dating, seeing eachother or even a relationship? _

_But I guess that doesn't really matter either. All that matters is that you weren't supposed to hear that, but you did. I said things that I would have never said to you. I realise that I now sound like someone who gossips about people, but scared shitless to actually say it to them. I hope you know me well enough to see that that's not what I meant. What I mean is that we've known eachother for a long time, and even if we may not be the best of friends, I still would not intently hurt you. _

_I can almost see you do that signature eye-roll of yours, not believing me. But I can honestly say that it's true, and if you think back, you'll see that I'm right. I might be blunt to you, or tease you.. But I don't think, I ever hurt you, I hope I didn't. Because that's simply not the kind of guy I am. I might be slightly "bad" like some people call me, but I'm not mean. I just don't let people get to me, I've spent enough time in my life letting people get to me. But that doesn't mean I want to get to people, hit them where it hurts the most. That's the exact thing that made me to who I am, and I don't wish that for other people. _

_But I'm getting to a subject now, that isn't to suitable for telling by a mail. I do think I should tell you this, because it might make you understand why I said the things I said. I completely understand it if you don't ever want to see me or talk to me, but I'm really sorry about what happened. Not only am I sorry, but I want to straighten it out. And maybe we can even talk like normal people, like we did when we were kids. Remember that Cloe? So I just hope you will agree to meet me somewhere, and let me explain. If you're still angry after that, I promise you can hate me forever and that I won't do anything about it! Just let me know what you decide.. You have my email-adress, so I'll be waiting for an email._

_Ved_

Cloe read the email over and over again, trying to find that typical Ved-attitude in there. She couldn't. It seemed like a genuine email, expressing his feelings.. As far as guys can really express their feelings, she immediately thought herself. What confused her most was the comment about them being kids. Of course she remembered being 6 years old, and having a new boy in her class. She was the class president, even back then, and was supposed to show him around. Instead he convinced her to play with him in the sandbox for a while. She even remembered his exact words:

"Come on, they won't notice.. Grown-ups never notice kids, that's why you are showing me around.. They don't wanna do it! So let's have fun, I'll figure this school out on my own soon enough."

Thinking back, she now saw that Ved wasn't happy with his parents. What kind of 6 year-old says stuff like that about adults? Only a hurting one, obviously. But after that they'd been friends, until.. Cloe shook her head, as though to shake the memory out of it. That she remembered, she got. It was the first time for her, breaking a rule that was. But why would he remember? Even back then, he didn't care what people thought.

Cloe got up, and started pacing. What was she supposed to do? Go and see him, and maybe get disappointed, or stay home and maybe miss out? Where were her friends when she needed them? Calling Ebony was impossible, since she was having dinner with her father. Ebony didn't get to many chances to spend time with him, so Cloe didn't want to disturb that. Lex wouldn't be able to give an objective opinion, since he always thought people were out to hurt her. And David, she just didn't feel like she should put him in that position. She couldn't make him choose between his best friend and her.

"AAAAAAAH, STUPID CHOICES.. Why can't I be 5 again? Back then life was so simple, the only choice I had to make was jelly or peanutbutter on my sandwich. And even that decision I could get out of by choosing both!" Cloe exclaimed to the empty room.

She threw herself on her bed, and just lied there for a couple of minutes. Then she sat up, and crossed her legs. "I have to make this choice on my own. If I'm independent enough to go to college in a few months, then I'm most certainly independent enough to make this choice." She said to herself. "What can I loose, right?" She got up and walked to her computer.

_Sure, I'll meet you somewhere. The park, tomorrow at 2 p.m. good for you?_

_Cloe_

"Oh right, my dignity.. That's what I've got to loose" Cloe muttered softly, but she clicked the send-button nonetheless. Then she just sat there for a while, looking at her computerscreen and reminiscing about the days when she and Ved were friends.


	12. And so it begins

_Works for me! See you there! _

_Ved_

Cloe read Veds first email one last time, before leaving for the park. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was nervous.. Some might say she was even scared. But again, Cloe would never agree to that term. She told herself that she was just a bit tens about meeting Ved. After all, it was Ved. You never knew what he had planned this time.

"Clo, you have 2 choices here! Either you go to the park, and listen to what Ved has to say.. Unprejudiced that is. Or you turn around right now, and you won't have to fear he's gonna pull a stunt on you." Ebonys voice came through the speakerphone.

"Okay okay, I'm going! Don't worry Ebby.. I won't go crazy on him. But I do have to go right now, since I'm at the park. Thanks for talking to me" Cloe said back.

"Yeah, I know.. I'm your knightress in shining armour. You can't live without me!" Ebony made a kissing sound before hanging up.

Cloe walked over to the bench next to the entrance. She sat down, and she realised that they had never agreed to _where_ in the park they were going to meet. She thought about calling David to ask for Veds number, but in the time she was thinking that option over, Ved came walking towards her.

"Some things never change, do they? We still meet on this bench, like we did when we were 12 years old." He said, while sitting down.

"Yeah, those were the days.. Weren't they? Life seemed so easy back then." Cloe responded. She could see Ved tense up, the second she finished the sentence. "But I guess it wasn't that easy for you, right? That's what I understood from the conversation I wasn't supposed to hear." She continued hastily.

Ved sighed noticeably, before answering.

"You are right about that. Probably more right than you wanna be. And that's why we're here, right? To hear my story.." He stopped for a second, tapping his fingers on his legs.

"I guess there isn't an easy or good way to start the story, ironically. I say ironically, because that's the was my life was, I guess. Once again, I think it's best to start at the beginning. When I was born, Jay was already 6 years old. My parents only did two things, spoil him or fight with each other. Getting me was basically their last hope on fixing the marriage. Well, no need in telling you that it didn't work. Stuff like that never works. But where Jay's first memories are about them yelling at each other, my first memories are about my mother walking out of the front door. I guess they came to the conclusion that if they never saw one another, they couldn't fight either. Of course they couldn't get a divorce.. If the Daimers, the jet-set couple of the year, got a divorce.. That would basically mean the end of the world, at least for the socialites. So, they lived their life separately. But, as you might have figured already, it didn't go like that for long. I wish it had, but it didn't.

One day, my dad had been drinking with some people from work. He came home, not even really hammered, but still drunk. I don't know how, but he figured that it was my fault that their marriage had failed. After all, I was supposed to fix it, as a baby. So he started shouting at me, about how it was my fault. He called me a failure at first, but soon he decided that I must have done it on purpose. He started about how I must have thought it was great that my parents hated each other. This way I didn't have to fight for the attention of my mother. Because I was such a mama's boy.. Which of course wasn't true, I never saw my mother. She was always out having lunch with friends or shopping. But my father didn't care about those things. It was all my fault, and I knew it according to him. He went to bed shortly after that, and I thought it was all over. But unfortunately incidents like this happened more and more after that night. And where it had started with just shouting, he took on hitting me a couple of weeks later. He claimed he would beat that meanness out of me, so that I would stop screwing with his marriage.

Soon he just hit me every day, sometimes with a "reason", like if my mom hadn't shown up that entire day, other days he would just hit me. I was 4 at that time, did I tell that? I was freaking 4 years old.. Nothing more than a toddler. I didn't even understand half of what he was blaming me for. But what I did get, and I remember this clearly, is that he blamed me. I remember thinking "Well, if daddy thinks I'm mean and it's my fault, it probably is." My dad was still my hero, like with every 4 year-old, even if he hit me.. He1l, I even thought it was normal, I didn't know any other kids. So I didn't know other kids weren't beaten, if they did something wrong. Since my mom was never there to take me to playdates and stuff, and no one had thought about signing me up for pre-school or kindergarten, I never saw any other kids then Jay. And it was Jay who, without knowing it, got me to kindergarten. He told his 6th grade teacher that he had a little brother, who was 6 years old. And when this teacher asked him to which school his little brother went, Jay just went blank. Miss Taylor, the teacher, drew her own conclusions, and signed me up for kindergarten. And that's where I met you, Cloe… Remember my first day?" Ved looked at Cloe, waiting for a responds. Cloe just nodded, shocked about what Ved had just told her. "You know what, I'm thirsty.. Wanna go get something to drink, before I continue? Cause I'm afraid that the story isn't finished yet." Again, Cloe just nodded and walked after Ved to the café.


End file.
